


A new Hope and Love

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Everyone meets Belle and Adam's new daughter, possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written.





	A new Hope and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nogoodnessimproveme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nogoodnessimproveme).



> My BATB secret santa gift for tumblr user nogoodnessimproveme!

Belle knew she was instantly in love with her the first time she laid eyes on the baby that was so carefully being placed down into her waiting arms. She took in a shaky breath, her eyes watering. “Adam!” she squeaked. 

“Yes love?” her prince spoke up from where he sat right beside her bed, his face filled with a dreamy warmth as he gazed back at the pair of them. 

“Look at her! Look what we made! She's perfect!” Belle grinned, her arms lifting the baby closer. 

“Well you were always such a clever inventor” he pressed a kiss to her temple, paying no mind to the fact she was covered in sweat and her hair was a drenched tangle over her shoulders. “My clever Belle”

She choked out a laugh, she was beyond tired from the long hours of labour and everything just felt so sore right now but she hardly had the attention for any of that when the tiny bundle opened up her eyes, the same warm brown as her mother's blinking up at her and a tiny balled fist knocking against her chest as the little one found her limbs. “Mrs Potts! Look!” 

The housekeeper came to her side, peering over despite having been the one to hand her the baby in the first place, having enough experience with birthing children to act as her midwife, a loving smile in place. “She's beautiful, poppet” she spoke softly as she tucked stray hair out of Belle's face behind her ear, her face so full of love. 

The baby began to grumble and fuss then pitched up with a cry. Belle looked panicked, her nerves already rung out bare, cooing and stroking her fingers against a chubby cheek. “What do I do? What's wrong with her?” she whined, Adam's hand rubbing soothingly at her shoulder.

“She's been through a lot just now love, it's all very scary for her, let's try feedin' her see if that will settle her down” Mrs Potts chuckled before beginning to explain how to breastfeed, Belle tackling it with all the curiosity of a book worm and asking an occasional question while Adam tucked his head against her shoulder, simply enjoying being with them. 

After a few hours when their daughter had fallen asleep and Belle felt ready for more company Mrs Potts slipped out to invite up the others. “I'm sure Plumette is beside herself with excitement” she had said as she left. 

It was not long until the door reopened and a beaming Plumette was charging in, dash hurriedly coming along the bed and her soft hands cupping either side of Belle's face “Well done mon ange! I am so proud of you!” she sang, planting kisses all over her face, Belle giggling and pressing her lips to her friend's cheek where she could catch her still enough. The girl's eyes turned down to her arms “She's incredible” with that Plumette had placed herself on the bed sitting beside her, cooing over the baby in delight. 

Lumière was slower approaching, mindful of their small son held against his hip who was all pretty pastel ruffles and lace with the dark skin and eyes of his mother, lovely ringlets framing his little chubby face. “Oh ma chere mademoiselle, you have done beautifully! C'est magnifique!” he praised, angling his toddler and propping him up a little more to see “Chauncey darling, who's that?” 

The little boy's large doe eyes stared, a small smile dimpling his cheeks as he recognised his favourite Princess “Beh-Beh” he was only just starting to learn words and he had managed to grasp the first sounds of Belle's name, who was delighted at any new result of his development. 

“Yes that's Belle! And look my little one she has a new baby!” Lumière grinned, leaning down to quickly place his lips on Belle's forehead, she smiled in return. 

Chauncey stared at the little bundle in her arms then his eyes flicked between his parents, considering this new development. “Beh-Bab” he spoke after a moment, letting go of his father with one hand and reaching for the princess, a stubborn pout in place. 

“We'll have to make sure he doesn't get jealous now that he's not the only baby of the house” Mrs Potts smiled. 

“I'm just glad I'm not the baby of the house anymore” Chip spoke up coming to stand with his mother. With the curse ended a few years ago now he had finally began the growth spurts that he was sorely due, becoming a weed of a boy, soon to be a young man. Cogsworth and Chapeau both standing behind him with soft smiles of their own. 

“Still my baby though” Mrs Potts laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“Mum!” he flushed. 

“He better learn soon especially with my next little one on the way” Plumette sighed, one hand idly rubbing at her bump, their second baby not far away now. Lumière's eyes turned to her, completely smitten with love and passed over their son to her when she gestured to take him, the little boy fussing to be nearer Belle, he was placed on his mother's lap and continued his silent observation of the new child. 

Maurice had stood back, content for a moment just to watch his daughter with her new family, his soul near bursting with pride; she so looked like her mother. Belle's eyes turned up and met his with a smile on her face. “Papa!” He walked towards her, took her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Lumière's eyes drifted from his wife and son over to spot Adam, near hiding himself shyly against the bed post and quietly observing them all, he wasn't going to have any of that, his friend was going to join in with them, one way or another. “Congratulations Master! This is certainly cause for a celebration!” he snagged a hold of their Prince and wrangled him into his arms, clapping him on the back firmly. 

Adam winced “Thank you... but perhaps we can wait til later to plan any celebrations” he gave a laugh at Lumière's put out expression, being denied another grand ball to work on just yet. Although there would have to be some kind of event with his sickening Parisian relatives as they would take offence if they were not invited to meet the new Princess. 

“But I wonder master, have you not held your new little treasure yet?” the footman pressed, all too well knowing that Adam more than likely was purposely keeping himself away, if only by standing a few inches too far and remaining silent, it had been years and they still had to encourage him to join in, that his emotions and love wasn't wrong. 

“I … well I was giving Belle time to bond” their Prince rambled a little, his cheeks flushing as his fingers fiddled with his sleeves. 

“And now it is your turn!” with a nod and a grand sweep of his arm Lumière gestured him towards Belle who had stopped her excited chatter with Plumette, both women watching him expectantly. 

Adam froze in place “... What if I hurt her?” he finally uttered and there was a shared look around the room. They had all thought as much, he was still terrified of somehow loosing his temper and lashing out, of damaging their wonderful baby because he didn't know how to be gentle enough not to.

“Master I was a china cup and you never hurt me” Chip folded his arms with one raised eyebrow.

He fumbled for a moment more until Belle gave him a pointed look “She wants to meet you” and suddenly he was nodding and perching himself on the side of the bed, Plumette grinning wildly from across his wife while she held her own child. Mrs Potts leaned over with gentle reminders to support the baby's head as Belle moved her into his arms and the same brown eyes that he had always loved so dearly stared up at him. She lay nestled in the crook of his elbow, his shaking hand reaching out to touch her face when her own tiny fist clenched around one of his fingers. Belle moved to curl against his side and rest her head on his shoulder, watching. “She loves you”

“I still remember when you were that small” Mrs Potts sighed happily, all of them gathering in a bit closer, and if one had looked they would have been noticed Cogsworth was trying to wipe at his eyes offhandedly. 

“Oui! Now the grandparents must meet the baby!” Lumière cheered with a clap of his hands. 

Maurice smiled, Mrs Potts frowned “Are you calling me a grandmother?” 

Lumière faltered a little “Well we all know it was you who raised the Master when he was small...” 

“Are you implyin' I'm old Lumière?” Mrs Potts folded her arms, staring him down. 

“Ah non! I just thought... I well”

“Listen young man you may be grown with your own family now but you are never to old to have yer ears boxed”

Plumette tried to muffle her giggles while her beloved shrunk into himself a little, looking very much like he was the teenager he had arrived at the castle as who was constantly in trouble. Mrs Potts's displeased expression slipped from her face to reveal a teasing smile and she turned to look over Adam's shoulder, her finger stroking across the baby's cheek. “I've already met her, an' I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities to cuddle her later” She stood aside to make room for Maurice and nodded him over. She was determined to make sure the naturally shy man wasn't in anyway left out, knowing he could sometimes feel a little awkward with them as Belle's new family.

He stepped up to his son in law and took his granddaughter in his arms, full of intense emotions. Belle looked so much like her mother but not only that it was the way she beamed at him with pride, that spark of what made her so wonderfully herself was identical to the woman he had loved and looking down at this tiny baby in his arms who stared at him with the same eyes, full of curiosity, he could just tell that same spark would burn inside her too. 

You are going to be fearless and the world better be ready because you are coming for it. He thought, holding her to his cheek and his lips pressing against her little scruff of dark hair. 

He smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. “What have you called her?” he asked when he was finally able to, swiping his face against his shoulder to dry his eyes. 

“Juliet” Adam replied, giving a half attempted and playful roll of his eyes as if he wasn't bursting with pride and that he hadn't actually been the one to suggest the name in the first place. Belle had been a fan of the idea straight away although she had been a little confused as he had always claimed to despite that particular book. Although he still didn't find it an interesting read himself Belle loved it and he loved the way her face would light up when she read it aloud to him, it had been one of the first things they had bonded over so why shouldn't their daughter be named after something they both felt for. 

After a while Belle began to feel the efforts of the labour catching up to her, leaving her exhausted so her family left her to rest. Adam perched up beside her while she dozed on his shoulder, Juliet fast asleep in his arms. Belle stirred “How is she?” she asked, needing to check in to make sure everything was alright. 

“She's doing well my love, it's alright you just rest” he soothed, kissing her forehead.

“Mmm, are you alright?” 

He considered, knowing what she meant, because his caring Belle was always much more concerned for the well being of others before her own, she was worried he was distracted by something. “I'm just terrified I will do something wrong, something to hurt her, or you, the pair of you are the most important thing in my life and I cannot do anything that will ruin this”

“Stop thinking so hard!” she whined, lightly head butting his shoulder. “Just let yourself breathe and don't worry yourself sick, all you need to worry about is showering me in love” she grinned at him, though she was still near half asleep. “And perhaps what items of clothing Garderobe, Plumette and Lumière are already planning for our daughter”

“That is very much a concern” Adam couldn't help but smile back, knowing those three would be delighted to dress his baby up in all manner of expensive and unnecessary garments. He had a feeling he would have to place a firm rule of no make up, wigs or jewellery on Juliet until she was old enough to decide for herself. 

Belle let out a light laugh as she tucked her head against his neck. “We'll be fine, if we can over come a magic curse together we can do this, we're in this together and we have anyone else here too. Our little girl is going to grow up surrounded by love, she's going to be amazing” she sighed and was fast asleep just after closing her eyes, full of content.

Adam rested his chin on top of her head as he looked down at Juliet breathing softly in his arms, so full of promise and hope. They had survived the curse together and all that pain was behind them where it could only be a bad memory now, those long years of suffering would be worth it to see their daughter grow up happy.


End file.
